merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morgana Pendragon/@comment-82.133.94.231-20130901195803/@comment-5102537-20130903131206
Hi Lurker, you wrote'': "Morgana used to be so sweet but even when she becomes bitter and evil, you can see some good in her." There was nothing good in her ever since season three. She used to be a great character in the first two season. Not entirely good but interesting with great potential. Since season three she was being turned into a one-dimensional villain only. I couldn't see good in her anymore. ''" But she believes in freedom for people with magic. She is also the rightful heir of Camelot before Arthur, as she is the oldest child of Uther." As his illegitimate child, she has no right to the throne. Had Uther acknowledged her as his daughter she would have had a right to the throne after Arthur had either resigned or died, given that Arthur was not only male but also the child of both legitimate king and queen. The way it was on the show she had no right whatsoever. "She fights for whats right and all Merlin does is stop her. Which I don't understand because he fights for the same thing. Apart from Morgana becoming Queen." She obviously didn't fight for her kind anymore in the last three seasons but only for her own power. As we have seen, she tortured, used, killed and abondened those of her kind (sorcerers/magic users) because she didn't care about the ban of magic or his fellow sorcerers. Had she really had an interest in bringing freedom to her kind she would have made Arthur her ally since she knew that he used to have a different opinion about magic and was also easy to be manipulated by her. Instead she killed Uther, knowing very well that Arthur will see this as being magic's fault, fueling his hatred. It was her fault that Arthur started to see magic as something evil when she was full aware of the fact that magic killing his father would harden his heart. She also wouldn't have tried to kill all her friends but would have tried to get them on her side in order to get help bringing freedom for all magic users. And when she learnt of Merlin's powers, she didn't retreat and tried to make him her ally -and honestly, why should she ever think that a member of the Old Religion, the most powerful sorcerer wouldn't want to free his people??? - but fought him even more. She was interested in her hatred and in power only. There wasn't even the slightest hint especially in seasons four and five that she really wanted to bring peace to the land or freedom to magic users/sorecerers. On the contrary, she wanted war and destruction in every possible way. It's a shame that the show changed her this way. Or that she wasn't just enchanted by Morgause, for that matter. They had the chance to redeem her by showing that she was either brainwashed or enchanted - or by making her realise at some point that she had lost her way completely. Alas, creating a one dimensional villain seemed to be more important.